The basic concept of a single ended oscillator comprising an active element A and the feedback element β is illustrated in FIG. 5. To start and maintain an oscillation in an electrical oscillator, normally the output of an active element is fed back to the input of the active device by a feedback network, which creates a loop-gain larger than one. The feedback elements have normally narrow-band characteristics. Moreover, the oscillation frequency for the oscillator may be varied by electrically controlling the centre frequency for the feedback element.
This is further illustrated in FIGS. 1a and 1b for a differential realisation. To create an oscillator with low phase noise, fast switching of the active device(s) is/are advantageous. Moreover, the relation in time between the current injected by the active device into the resonant element and the voltage over the resonant element, as in FIG. 1a, is important if low phase noise is required.
To achieve fast switching, the loop-gain may be increased by increasing the gain of the active device either by having a wider device, which is valid in the case of FET (Field Effect Transistor), or by increasing the bias current for the active device. However, increasing the power consumption is not desired and wider transistors will result in more parasitic capacitance, which counteracts fast switching. Moreover, it is not possible to control the phase of the injected current pulse in an optimal way with the common oscillator topologies shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b. 
In FIG. 1a, the oscillator circuit 100a comprises two resonant elements 101a and 102a, which at a common terminal are fed from a supply voltage 110a and connected to the drains and gates of transistors T1a and T2a, respectively. Feedback element 103a is connected between the drain of transistor T1a and gate of transistor T2a and feedback element 104a is connected between the drain of T2a and gate of transistor T1a. Optionally, a voltage bias source 120a may be connected to the gates of the transistors T1a and T2a via an impedance element 105a. The sources of the transistors are AC grounded, optionally through a current bias source 130a. 
FIG. 1b illustrates another oscillator circuit 100b in which a resonant element 101b is connected to the drains of active elements T1b and T2b. Active elements comprising two transistors T3b and T4b are connected with gate and drain common to T1b and T2b, respectively. The drain of T3b is connected to the common gates of T4b and T2b while the drain of T4b is connected to the common gates of T3b and T1b, constituting the feedback. The circuit is fed with a supply voltage 110b through the sources of T3b and T4b. The sources of transistors T1b and T2b are grounded, optionally through a current bias source 130b. 
It is also possible to provide additional feedback elements in the circuit according to FIG. 1b. Moreover, the current source can be provided on top of the circuit.
Prior art according to “Design Issues in CMOS Differential LC Oscillators”, by A. Hajimiri et al, IEEE journal of Solid State Circuits, Vol. 34, No. 5, May 1999, discloses a topology for oscillators, in which fast switching and current pulse optimisation is achieved. However, this document is silence about the novel connection according to the present invention.